Random Stories of Renji and Naomi
by strawberry-shinigami-squad11
Summary: stories of my OC Naomi and Renji RenjiXOC My first fiction One Shot Ratings T-M
1. Tattoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I do not get money from this

I own no characters except Naomi (my OC)

**OK so this is my first romance fan fiction this is just one of my random OC thoughts So here it goes Renji and Naomi writing prop one**

"Hey babe I'm going to get another tattoo you coming"

"Another one? "

"Yeah of course"

"Okay I'll be out of the shower in a minute"

And there she was Renji's girlfriend of seven months ,Naomi she was in the same squad she was the third seat. She was holding a dark blue towel around her body ,her dark brown hair wet, hanging right above her hip. Her eyelashes dark and covering her vivid green eyes.

"Yer really pretty ya know that"

she just giggled and went to the closet to get some clothes

"How about you get a tattoo"

"Me?"

"Yeah"

"I dunno"

"C'mon it'd be cute. Maybe a little tramp stamp right here" he reached out his right hand and his fingertips touched her lower back near her butt

she giggled and playfully said "No."

"C'mon how bout around your shoulders on your back you get a little _'Property of Renji Abari'_

"Maybe I will get a tattoo"

"You should get the property of Renji one that would be hot"

"I don't know yet maybe I'll need some convincing"

"How about when we come back you can put on that mushy music you like and we can cuddle"

"OK ,but how much will it hurt ?"

"It'll sting a bit at first ,but I'll hold you through the whole thing"

"OK ,just let me get dressed"

"OK" he sat on the foot of the bed and she put on some slightly ripped jeans

"Wait. Put on a tank top so you don't have to take your shirt off while your there"

"hhhhmmm OK"

"because I'm the only one allowed to see you without that shirt on"

Naomi giggled quietly

"OK I'm ready"

"Good"

she cuddled next to him while they walked to the parlor it was only a two minute walk when they got to the parlor Renji was first to get his tattoo there were two of then on the sides of his abdomen. Next it was Naomi's turn she decided to get Renji's idea of getting _'Property of Renji Abari'_ on her upper back and shoulders. She lied down on the thing that almost looks like a gurney Renji pulled down her tank top's straps

"Are you sure about this ?"

"Yup"

"OK just checking"

He gave her a hug and lied her back down on the gurney-like-thing and held her hand Renji explained to him what the tattoo was going to be. Naomi flinched a little at the point touching her skin but the pain went away after a second. In about a minute it was done.

"So how does it feel Its going to look pretty cute after the redness goes away"

"It feels pretty good"

"C'mon I'm going to go pay"

"OK"

After they payed they exited the building

"Renji remember when we get home your going to have to listen to my mushy music while we cuddle tonight"

"How could I forget"

"I can't wait till the redness goes away"

"Neither can I ,Want a piggy back ride back to the apartment"

"OK"

He lifted her up onto his back and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

When they got to the apartment he put her down and she put on _Hold Me Tight _by_ Asian Kung Fu Generation _and lit a vanilla scented candle.

"Hey Renji"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	2. Eleven Thirty At Night

Woot a second drabble/one shot

I don't own Bleach or South Park

so here it is

"Renji what are you still doing up ? Its eleven thirty"

Naomi was wearing one of Renji's old tee shirts it was black and went down to her thigh just covering her panties. Her hair was back in a ponytail.

"Babe I'm watching South Park"

"Why ?"

"Cause its funny"

she walked into the room and sat next to Renji on the couch and Renji scooped her up into his arms and her legs were hanging over the arm of the couch and her head over his arm.

"Watch it with me"

"OK"

"_GINGER !"_

Naomi giggled slightly and Renji moved her so she would be in between either of his legs and he moved back on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her close.

"_You bastards you killed Kenny"_

"Isn't this the one that started that ginger controversy thing ?"

"Yeah"

"Then why are you watching it ?"

"Cause its funny" Renji nuzzled her neck with his nose and she giggled.

"Stop" ( tee hee ) "its tickles"

He stopped the nuzzling and played around with her ear lobe, licking and biting slightly. Naomi giggled and cringed.

"Stop." she said giggling

"Aww ,but its cute when you giggle"

"The show is over now"

"OK Wanna go to bed"

"Sure"

He slides her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He sits on the middle of the bad and slowly starts slowly lifting up her shirt.

"Not tonight" she teased

"Why not ?"

"You disturbed my sleep by watching your show "

"Awwww"

She leaned over Renji and gave his a little kiss on the lips and Renji swooped her up so her legs were on either side of his legs and deepened the kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance ,Renji's hand touching the small of her back pulling her close. Naomi pushed Renji onto his back and broke the kiss. She lied down next to him cuddling and squirming until she was under his right arm.

"Goodnight Renji"

"Aww your such a tease"


	3. Valentines Day

Yay I updated for valentines day

"Ohhh Renji that feels so good"

"Mmmm I bet it does"

Renji was mounting her, her legs separated pulling up her large T-shirt stroking her inner thighs. Moans from the both of them when he brought his hand up a little bit higher, just touching the lace of her panties. He brought his head down to her face and whispered in her ear.

"_Hey Naomi I got some condoms in the nightstand ,get them for me" _he got off of her for a second and she reached down and opened the drawer of the nightstand. She reached in and searched through the drawer going through fuzzy handcuffs and god knows what. She searched and then found it a small box she raised it up. Renji took the box and opened it pulling out a condom and he unwrapped it. He started to pull his boxers down but then suddenly.

"DOODLES ,NAMI CHAN WANNA PLAY !" the little lieutenant barged through the door Renji immediately pulled up his boxers and turned around flushed.

"YACHIRU GET OUT OF HERE !"

"But why"

"We're busy doing something, why don't you go play with Yumichika and Ikkaku ?"

"Kenny said don't even go near them today"

"Fine give us a few minutes to get dressed then"

"OK" 

She sat down on the floor patiently.

"That means LEAVE THE ROOM !"

"OK Don't have to yell geez" she got up went to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

" How about we make this quick and drop her of at Ikkaku's"

"OK Renji"

"How about when we're out I get you something sexy to wear for me"

"Mmmm I'd like that"

They started to get dressed when Renji saw Naomi taking off her panties when Renji swooped her up and lay her on the bed.

"Renji not now, later Okay"

"Let me just lick you."

"Fine just make it quick"

With that he mounted her again but this time leaning forward licking, nipping and nuzzling her neck.

"That's enough Renji C'mon"

"Thats it." he complained

"For now." she got up and they got dressed,

They entered the kitchen and found the little lieutenant barely awake sitting on the couch she rubbed her eyes and woke up almost instantly.

"Took you long enough"

"C'mon what do you wanna do today Yachiru?" Naomi kindly asked being a distraction while Renji quickly picked up the little girl and held her mouth tight. Naomi opened the soul society gate and they ran in. They ended up in the sixth division and flash stepped to the eleventh division.

Knock knock "Ikkaku open the door C'mon I know your there"

"Hes kinda busy now Renji"

"Yeah ,but your stupid little lieutenant came into our apartment when I was about to nail Naomi"

"Oh dear ,Did she see anything ?"

"Any what? ….. Oh you mean my junk ,She didn't see any of that"

"Oh Good"

"Unless you unlock this door I swear I will break a window and bring her in myself"

"WHAT NO DON'T DO THAT !"

CRASH Renji broke a window and threw the toddler in.

"Aaaaaaaggggghhhh ! OH GOD LOOK AWAY YACHIRU" Yumichika yelled , he was wearing a little leather dominatrix costume probably made for a woman and Ikkaku was naked, tied down to the bed. He quickly took a pillow and quickly covered his partner.

"Well now that that is done lets go get you something for you to wear for me."

"OK"

A while after getting back from the Soul Society they had found a little "adult shop "and they had picked out a little sexy kimono it barely showed her panties and it was low cut on the front.

"C'mon lets hurry home "

"You want me ?"

Renji licked his lips and soon enough they were there ,they ran up the stairs (thank god no one was around)

Naomi quickly slipped into the bedroom and locked the door so she could put on her longer. She unlocked the door and went to sit on the bed kneeling so her legs were apart. Renji opened they door , Naomi lifted her arms and hands up to touch her back so her stomach would be flatter and her chest perkier.

"Come get it Renji"

So how was that should I change the rating to M or keep it teen

please review and add me


End file.
